exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sariel Tenkuro
Sariel Tenkuro is a Horcrux of Raziel Tenkuro and a cursed Occultist. Story Heir of Tenkuro Sariel was raised in a cult devoted to Raziel, and who sought to resurrect him by using Sariel as the catalyst for a dark Ritual. They however failed, only succeeding in transferring part of Raziel's Soul within Sariel. This triggered the emergence of Anathema from Sariel's body, slaughtering the whole cult, as well as every thing that would come close to Sariel. The young boy, traumatized by what happened, kept running away until he was found and guided to Kagaribi Boarding School, the authorities hoping that the School would manage to train him and help him learn to control his powers. However, the task prove extremely hard to handle. Celena Scarlet, one of the school's ancient students, took a liking to the young boy and decided to act as her teacher, slowly helping Sariel with focusing on his training, and helping him accept himself. This was a hard task however, made harder by the attempt of Thalie Pinkojo to use Sariel as a weapon for her revenge against Celena. Traumatized by the experience, Sariel left the school a few days after, promising Celena to train and be worthy of the hope she had for him. Rebuilding from Cinders Sariel spent years training to master his powers, during which he met Maribel Octava and Melissa Powell, two mysterious girls who helped him master his powers and prepared him for the future, before leaving in a mysterious direction. Despite his talent, Sariel was unable to locate them afterwards. Sariel eventually learned that Celena was tortured by Demon God Sorath. Sariel thus united with Jida Zaporya, another Occultist who sought to defeat Sorath, by uniting his talents with hers to create the Qliphoth Enochia. Together, they defeated Sorath and saved Celena as well as her husband Shiruka, but their happiness was short-lived as a mysterious man seemingly killed Jida, sending everyone to the Empty Realm. Sariel survived, however, helping Jida rebuild her world alongside her and the others. When their territory was joined into the Cheshire Isle, Sariel learned that he would one day have a child with Jida, Zakiel Tenkuro. He also saw Maribel and Melissa return to him and was surprised to learn that Jida already knew Maribel. He wholeheartedly accepted the pair into his new life, having finally found happiness. Appearance Sariel is a diminutive young man with black hair and purple Tenkuro Mystic Eyes. He dresses in clothes reminiscing of Raziel's and hides his emotions behind a dismissive smile. Personality Sariel was at first a broken individual, his mind tortured by the pain of seeing death all around him and the inability to even touch or go near another living being. Isolated and wrecked with guilt, he ended up being obsessed by altruism and helping others, doing so in an almost pathological way to forget the weight of the Anathema. Fearing who he was, Sariel spent years denying everything he could about his own personaity, but with Celena's help, as she went through something similar during her own life, he ended up accepting himself, and alongside Jida, found a new purpose in life - happiness for him and his own, something that helped him finally suppress the torments of Anathema. Powers * Black Magic Mastery: Sariel possesses a natural affinity for Tenkuro Black Magic. * Mystic Eyes of Death: Sariel possesses Mystic Eyes, glimmering purple, that allow him to command Demons and see the patterns of Black Magic. * Anathema Use: Sariel now possesses the ability to control Anathema, although this was not always the case. Storylines * Memories Mending predominantly features Sariel * Memoria Valkyrie briefly shows Sariel asking Sigma to retrieve the Books of Tenkuro. Trivia * His name comes from angel Sariel of the Grigori Fallen Angels in the Book of Enoch. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Tenkuro